Interesting Message
by midnyt.shadow
Summary: What would you do if you had the phone of the guy you are madly in love with i mean annoyed with? Well Sonny is about to find out. Channy. Could this be it? More Chapters Coming Soon...
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own SWC [Sonny with a chance]_

**_This is my first story so please no harsh comments._**

**_Hope you like it._**

_Longer stories soon to come soon._

**_I just wanted to give it a try C=_**

* * *

_**Happy Ending?**_

Chad was doing his usual.

Being so darn annoying.

"Chad"

"Wha-"

"LEAVE"

But he just ignored it.

I was getting used to seeing him in my dressing room everyday,

And it seems like I'm starting to get closer to him.

Maybe we both really do like each other but we just don't like to admit it.

He stretched his arms at the back of the couch and we were surprisingly seating very close to each other. It felt nice. I really am falling for him and I think he likes me too.

"Sorry to disturb Mr. Copper but you're needed at the rehearsals" A man announced.

"Well, Looks like the King of Drama is needed" He said flattening himself.

"Sonny"

"Chad"

He didn't move a muscle.

"Get out already"

"It's a free country; I get to do what ever I want."

I glared at him. "Really Chad, Really?"

"Mr. Copper" The man came back again.

I gave him a in-your-face look.

He groaned "Fine"

"Fine" I said in return.

"Good"

"Good!"

"So we fine?"

"Were not just fine, were SO good!"

I watched him walk away then lied down at the couch.

"What do we have here?"

I looked at the hard thing I accidentally sat on.

"Chad's phone! Interesting.."

I stared at it for awhile.

I was getting excited, weird.

I know that it wasn't good to look into people's personal stuff

But I couldn't help it, I opened his messages.

_Melissa _

_[__**Bold – Melissa,**__ Normal- Chad]_

_**-Hi handsome, last night was fantastic. **_

_**Tnx for the delicious food.**_

_**I still cnt believe u noe how 2 cook!**_

_**Ur probably sleepin' by now,**_

_**I'm sry 2 disturb.**_

_**Knock em' dead 2mrw at Mack Falls.**_

_**Love you.**_

_-Hey cuttie, no sweat._

_Nah im not sleepin' yet._

_Well I have my moments. _

_C.D.C alrdy knocked em' all out._

_My charm is just too hard for them to handle._

_Good luck wit 2mrws interview._

_I noe u'll do great. Tccic._

_Love you too._

Reality snapped.

My knees trembled.

*His phone slipped out of my hand and back at the couch*

My heart fell into pieces.

Chad already gave his heart to someone else.

I knew it was too good to be true.

I was never good enough for him.

Correction!

I WOULD never be good enough for him.

I can't believe that I thought we actually had something.

"WOWPS!" The Mack Falls star walked in again.

I tried so hard to say something or to be actually being able to more.

But an awkward sound escaped my mouth, I was choking on the inside.

"I forgot my phone" he walked to the couch and kept his phone in his pocket.

He noticed the silence; I wished he didn't "What's up with you?"

I managed to actually mumble something.

"Nothing" I shook my head just incase he didn't hear.

"Uh-huh" He made his way to the door once again.

But this time he had a confused look.

Just a few seconds after he was gone I felt a tear fall down on my checks.

I quickly wiped it away.

I could here his footsteps slowly fading.

I let out a deep sigh.

With Chad at the Mack Falls

*Phone rings*

[Chad-Normal, **on the other line-Bold**]

"C.D.C what the do?"

"**Hey ya Chad! What you doing?"**

"Melissa! Oh nothing just running through my script? What about you hon? "

"**On my way to grab myself something to eat"**

"Make sure you don't go with some other guy"

"**Of course not!"**

"Good cause I should only be the only love of your life."

"**You know you are"**

"Good to know"

"**Well you should eat too"**

"I probably would after a while"

"**I need to see you with flesh when I see you again"**

I heard someone crash into the rack of clothes and I noticed the Sun of the random turn red but there was no cute smile.

Stupid cute smile.

She just started at me as if I murdered someone and rush out.

"Uh hey Sis I gotta go."

"**What ever you say bro, say hi to mom and dad for me"**

"Sure thing, visit us again soon. Bye"

"**Bye, love you lil' bro."**

"You too big sis."

I closed the phone and headed to my make up artist.

"How long have Sonny been here?"

She glared at me "Long enough to hear you flirt with your girlfriend."

"Wha-!" I tried to hold back a laugh.

"You thought that Melissa was my g-girlfrie-"

I couldn't help myself I burst out laughing like an idiot,

Not that i am but it just looked awkward.

Well you know what i meant.

My make up person walked away freaked out in my reaction.

So wait. Sonny was actually jealous of my sister.

She really did like me.

I smiled at myself.

I dialed Melissa again.

"You won't believe what just happened."

**"Another drama! Oh goody!" **

"Your gonna love this one"

I smiled and sat at the couch.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**More coming soon.**

**I want to improve so PLEASE!!**

**Thank you for your time.**

**I hope you enjoyed. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally done with today's rehearsals I did my usual.**

**Pay a visit to my Favorite Random.**

**"Wassup Sonshine!"**

**I walked over to her vanity,**

**She was hiding her face through her palms.**

**"GO AWAY!"**

**"Ouch! That hurts" I sat on a chair and started playing with her fluffy pen.**

**"What do you want Chad?" She was talking through her hidden face.**

**"Nothing, what's up with you?"**

**"None of your business!"**

**"BANG! Stop snapping at me."**

**"Not funny, just get out!"**

**"Fine, Fine."**

**I sat up and walked near the door and pretended to close it. **

**I watched as she removed her palms from her face,**

**Her eyes were teary and she sniffed.**

**I coughed just to let her know that I was still in the room.**

**"Argh!" she groaned accepting defeat.**

**"I'm not gonna ask what's wrong cause it's probably another boring story,"**

**I folded my arms "But Melissa, my girlfriend wants to meet you."**

**She took a tissue and glared at me.**

**"Girlfriend huh?"**

**"Yeah, wait.. You didn't know?"**

**"Uhhh.." she gulped "Ofcourse I knew and I don't care."**

**"So, come over tonight at my place. She wants you to have diner with us"**

**I unfolded my arms and walked over to her.**

**"ok?"**

**She sighed**

**"Ok"**

**"And please," I looked at her up and down "wear something.. descent."**

**I caught her giving me another glare before I left.**

**Later That Night At Chad's House.**

**"Chad, you sure you want to do this?"**

**"Of course and hey! This was your plan."**

**"Ya, I know."**

**"So where are you now?"**

**"Give me 20 minutes and I'll be there"**

**"Great. Bye"**

**"Bye"**

***Hangs up***

**"Ok" I rubbed my palms together.**

**"Clean house?"**

**"Check!"**

**"Food?"**

**"Check!"**

**"Pictures of me and Melissa together?"**

**"Check!"**

**"Shower?"**

**I smelled myself.**

**"Ugh! Not Check."**

**I ran upstairs and took a shower.**

After 15 minutes

*Doorbell rings*

"Great, you made it just in time" I opened the door.

"Well of course!" She said in a perky voice.

"And Sis, please. Stick to the plan." I reminded her.

"Right" She started to fix my hair and clothes.

"What are you doing!" I stepped away from her.

"You need to look great! I bet she's really beautiful."

"yeah.. yeah she is." I sighed.

"Ok slow down boy, stop drooling." She patted my shoulder.

*Doorbell rings*

"Ok that her." I started to tense up.

"Hey!" She massaged my shoulder. "Breath."

Then she pulled me to the door.

I kept my arms around her as she opened the door.

A brunette shined under the moonlight.

I could see that she was trying hard to smile.

"Sonny! Sonny Monroe!"

She looked behind her "I guess" then she smiled once again.

"I love your show!"

"Thank you"

I smiled as well.

"Melissa this is Sonny, well you already know that and" I hugged Melissa from behind.

"Sonny this is my Melissa!" She nodded.

"Well what are you standing outside for?"

Before I knew it Melissa had pulled Sonny into our living room.

Her big brown eyes scanned the room as she sat down the couch.

Melissa scooted so close to me which was really uncomfortable.

I loosened up a bit and once again Melissa broke the silence.

"It is so great to finally meet you."

"You too."

"You look beautiful" Melissa's eyes narrowed to me.

I gave her a this-is-uncomfortable look.

She sat up straight.

"You look very beautiful too, no wonder Chad here fell in love with you."

We both laughed Shakily.

"Uh-huh"

"Why thank you Sonny, wanna know how we first met?"

I could see Sonny feeling awkward but she nodded.

"Well!" Melissa began

"It was a Saturday afternoon."

"Sunday" I hissed

"Right" she said quickly.

"We were ermmmm.. At a party, that's when he asked me to dance.

I couldn't say know to those gorgeous eyes"

She rolled here eyes and said a long made up story.

I just gave her the that's-enough nudge.

"So.. Who is hungry?"

"Me!" Melissa jumped up.

"I'll go get diner!" She left to the kitchen.

Sonny just smiled.

"Why are you so quiet, she's not gonna eat you." I darted at her.

"It's called respect! I'm a visitor." She folded her arms.

"Whatever"

"So how come you never talk about her?"

"Why should I, were not close."

"Right" she sounded hurt.

I didn't want to do that but I had to play along.

"She's very pretty, no wonder you feel in love with her."

"Seriously..." I whispered

"What?"

"I mean uh-huh" I coughed nervously. "Hold on for a second."

I ran to the kitchen.

"This is not working!" I leaned against the sink.

"Well not yet!" she smiled pulling out a roast chicken from the oven.

"You need to make it look realistic! Which your not doing a very good job in."

She took out the plates.

"I thought you were the greatest actor of our generation."

"I am!"

"Then how come I'm doing this better than you!"

"Im nervous!"

They start screaming.

"Well don't be!"

"I cant help it!"

"You need to calm down!"

"How could I the love of my life is out there"

"Calm down!"

"What if she get's mad, what if she finds out!"

"Breath!"

"What if she never forgive me! What if--"

She slapped me real hard that I almost cried because of the sting.

"Thank you… I needed that."

She nodded and took and ice pack and kept it on my cheeks.

"Well it's not like things could get worst right?"

*Doorbell rings*

Melissa ran up to the door,

Sonny looked confused,

I kept the ice down and followed her.

I smiled to show Sonny everything's alright.

"Things can't get any worst." She whispered in repeat.

I opened the door and My eyes widen.

"MOM! DAD!" we said together.

They smiled at us.

"Or this could happen." She whispered in regret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 !**

**Keep rocking with your reviews!**

**Have a good read!**

**This entire story would be from Chad's point of view.**

**Could you do me a gigantic favor and subscribe to me.**

* * *

**I felt a knot stuck in my throat.**

**I could hardly beat,**

**I was sweating like crazy.**

**"Is that a way to greet your parents?" **

**Mom asked as she hugged the both of us.**

**"Sorry, But mom we have a visitor…" She smiled awkwardly.**

**"A visitor?" Dad asked.**

**"Yup. A visitor." Melissa batted her eyes.**

**"Uh-huh" Mom stepped in side my house.**

**"Jeremy, I need to talk to this too.. ALONE" mom eyed dad.**

**Dad quickly nodded and went back to the car.**

**I could see Sonny really confused. I just gave her another smile.**

**She slightly smiled back then mom snapped her finger.**

**"Chad! Kitchen… NOW!" my mom hissed angrily and quietly.**

**We walked pass Sonny and saw Melissa grin and she just nodded.**

**The moment we got into the kitchen mom crossed her arms.**

**"What trouble did you too get into now?"**

**"Trouble? No trouble." I smiled.**

**"Well not yet there isn't." she snapped.**

**Melissa groaned with annoyance. She hates it when mom does that.**

**"You see that girl out there" She opened the door enough to peek.**

**"Yeah" mom closed the door "Who is she?" she glared at me.**

**I gave her an innocent blank face.**

**"That girl sitting right there is none other than THE Sonny Monroe."**

**I saw her face lightened up as she quickly hugged me.**

**"What was that for?" I was very confused.**

**"She looks very beautiful." She smiled and tapped my shoulder.**

**"Moving on" Melissa snapped.**

**Mom quickly caught her attention, **

**I saw Melissa snap her eyes shut tight as she said it quickly.**

**"She thinks that I'm Chad's girlfriend and now I and my lil brother are fake dating"**

**I saw her face turned red. Melissa slightly opened her eyes to see her reaction.**

**Mom stopped breathing.**

**"Mom!" I yelled.**

**I shook her but she still wasn't breathing.**

**"I know!" **

**Melissa took a glass of water and was about to splash it on mom but mom breathed.**

**"Ok…" she pulled herself together.**

**"And what do you want me to do? Leave?"**

**"NO!" we both screamed.**

**"You can't I'll be too awkward." **

**I just nodded.**

**"Just play along."**

**Some knocked.**

**"Melissa? Chad? Is everything alright?" I was pretty sure that was Sonny.**

**"Yeah" we all went out the kitchen quickly, playing it cool.**

**It was very awkward.**

**"Where were we? Oh yea. Dinner!" I watched as Melissa stepped back into the kitchen.**

**Mom's expression was messed up, **

**It looked like she was about to cry but she was smiling with a confused look in her face.**

"Sonny this is My mom, Mom this is Sonny."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cooper." They shook hands.

"You too Sonny, You too."

I gave mum the act-normal look.

I sat down in the couch and tried to calm down.

This was all just going so fast.

Then the front door opened.

Shit! I forgot about dad, mom's eyes widened too.

"Good evening Mr. Cooped" Sonny stood up and shook his hands.

"You too ermm?" Dad shot me a look.

"Monroe, Sonny Monroe." She smiled.

"So you're the Sonny Monroe I heard so much about."

I slapped my hand on my forehead and I felt the pain.

"Yeah!" Mom stood up and quickly tugged on dad's sleeves.

"Yes Jeremy, now SEAT DOWN!" mom pulled him down.

Sonny was definitely feeling even more awkward.

"DAD!" Melissa kept the food in her hand to the table.

"Not your dad, my dad." I said quickly.

"Im both of your dad" he said laughing.

"Right cause Melissa here is my fiancée, which basically means you also Melissa's dad."

I laughed weakly and rubbed my sweaty hands on my pants.

"Fiancée?" Sonny coughed lightly.

What I said fiancée shoot.

Dad's eye brow were now almost close together.

"How could you marry you si--"

"I want to marry her cause I love her dad!" I walked over to Melissa.

I shivered in saying that. It made me sick.

It was so wrong in so many ways!

"Well… It's nice meeting you too but I totally forgot about my meeting with my manager."

She stood up and headed for the door which was closed.

"Really? Chad…" he stood up

"You and your older sister?"

I groaned. "Mom explain. I have to go!"

I ran to the door to catch Sonny but it was too late.

Her car was already gone.

I jumped into mine and drove as fast as I could.

I spotted her car it was driving so fast I couldn't catch up.

I noticed that she wasn't driving straight,

She kept going to the other lane then coming back to the other.

What is she doing? Why isn't she watching the road.

I wanted to scream her name to stop.

But she just kept going faster.

I lost her; all the other cars went in front of me.

I couldn't cut into other lanes.

It was too full.

I heard loud BEEP of a car and then a crash.

A lot of thoughts came on my head.

Bad thoughts I tried to shake it off but I felt my knee shake.

* * *

Please Review.

Thank you so much.

Hope you enjoy.

Please subscribe.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own** Sonny With A Chance!**

Here it is! **Chapter 4!**

** Shout Out for all the people who have reviewed all my other stories!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chad's P.O.V**

I didn't hesitate,

I ran out of the car.

My heart was thumping,

I saw a crowd all circled up.

I pushed my way in and finally caught a glimpse at the car that was upside down.

It was wrecked.

I could hear the siren.

I smiled to myself,

Thank God it wasn't Sonny.

But where was she?

I managed to get out of that overcrowded place.

I looked around, there was no one.

Then I saw a mini cooper,

It was definitely Sonny's.

It was parked near a cliff.

No! I ran as fast as I could.

Sudden breeze tickled my face.

I looked down at the cliff,

Looking if I was too late.

I saw her scarf, her favorite scarf.

It was crashing against the rock along with the wave.

I didn't want to cry,

No I can't.

"Sonny!!!!" I screamed out loud.

I was shaking. I was about to fall on the ground when…

"I'm not dead yet stupid!"

I looked to where the voice was coming from.

There she was,

Curled up into a ball.

Looking into the distance.

"My scarf just fell."

She stood up and headed to her car.

"Where are you going?" I walked behind her.

"Anywhere else but here." She got her car keys out from her pocket.

"Fine, I'll drive." I snatched it out of her hand.

She gave me a glare knowing that she wouldn't get it back.

We got into the car and I started the engine.

She folded her arms,

It was quiet for a moment then she turned the radio on.

"Yellow Card - Only One" was now playing.

I checked her gas and it still seemed to be full.

We drove and drove till we were far away from the city lights.

She was just staring outside.

There was really nothing to see I just kept my eye on the road.

I wanted her safe.

Then she lowered the volume of the radio.

I glanced at her then back to the road.

"When were you going to tell me about your fiancée?"

"I didn't think you wanted to know." I smiled knowing where this was going.

"Well I didn't"

"Then why are you asking?"

"I just didn't think that you would get married so fast."

I shrug.

"Well I can't blame you, she is beautiful."

I nodded "She's gorgeous." I protested.

"Yea" she smiled at me but I knew it was fake.

"So when's the marriage?" she asked looking outside again.

"After a few weeks, I'll give you an invitation."

"Of course!" she said in a perky voice and hurt voice.

"Great, could you help Melissa out with her wedding dress?"

She raised both I brow saying that she agreed.

I checked the fuel again.

I hadn't realized we drove that far,

It was almost over.

"Sonny, if you see and gasoline station let me know."

"Kay," she whispered.

I checked the time.

It was past 1:00am "or you might want to go back home now."

She shook her head "No one's home." I took my cell phone out.

"Hey Melissa, I might come home late."

I could see Sonny staring at me.

"Im really sorry Hun I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Don't stay up too late ok. Love you. Bye."

I hanged up and kept the phone in my pocket.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

I was now feeling guilty,

Chad should be at Melissa's side right now,

But his stuck here with me.

It must be torture for him.

But then again,

Listening to him talk about Melissa,

Was torture as well so I guess were both not enjoying this.

His eyes were now on the road.

I turned the heater on.

"Whoa, you're cold?" he was still staring at the road.

I didn't bother replying.

Then he stopped.

"Why are we stopping?"

He just got out of the car and I did as well.

I watched his golden hair shine under the moon light.

I followed him leading us far away from the car.

There was a lake, it was beautiful.

He sat at a stone and just threw rocks into the water.

I groaned. I sat next to him but kept my distance.

After the breaking new about him getting a fiancée it made me feel awkward around him.

I feel like there's a gigantic wall separating us.

It was silent.

"Why are we here?"

"Why can't we be here?"

"I don't know."

"Well I want to stay here, you could go back inside the car."

"But it's a long way back."

"you shouldn't have followed me."

I shot him a deadly stare.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Sonny im not in the mood."

I took that as a go away sign.

After all it was my fault we were in the middle of nowhere at midnight.

I walked back to the car, I sat at the passengers seat and slowly dozed off.

**Chad's P.O.V**

I need time to be alone.

Things were going way too fast, I wanted it to slow down.

By the time it all soaked in I walked back to the car.

I sat at the driver's seat.

I didn't want to look at Sonny so I just started driving back to her house.

We got into her drive way before the gas ran out.

That was a good thing. I stopped the engine.

She slowly opened her eyes and frowned.

She got out of the car and quickly opened her front door.

She held her hand out asking for her car keys.

"Why in a hurry?" I hissed.

"Im tired." She said lazily.

I handed them to her; before she could close the door I stopped her.

"Remember, dress fitting" I winked at her and she closed the door.

I smiled knowing that she was jealous and I took a cab to drop me home.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

It's official. .HIM!

I leaned against the door and slowly slid down.

Tears war falling down my cheeks.

How could he! "Were getting married" I mimicked him.

"OH JOY!" I threw my bad on the floor and buried my face on my knee.

He is so insensitive! Heartless! Jerk-throb!

I cried for almost forever but I knew it wouldn't change anything.

Chad is still getting married to Melissa.

The love of his CHADing life!

I looked at the watched and realized that I had been crying for 3 hours.

It was 6:00am now, I didn't think I would be able to sleep.

I just soaked in to the hot tub and wished that I would just drift away.

**Chad's P.O.V**

*The next morning*

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT!"

Melissa was screaming in my ears now.

"Well we told her you're my fiancée so of course we have to get married."

She laughed "No way am I going to marry my little brother!"

"And you think I want to marry you!" I snapped.

"What do you have in mind" she said while giving me an evil grin.

"You're going to love this!" She came closer,

I whispered my entire plan to her ear and she screamed.

"I am so in!" she jumped up and down and started dancing.

"Sis… uh-uh" I smiled but she just ignored me.

* * *

I hope you** l****iked** it.

**Tell me **what you think about it by **Reviewing.**

**Thank you **so much.

Tell me if i should **make more.**

**Love you** lots for reading this.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

This is **Chapter 5... **

**watch out** for **c****hapter 6.**

Sorry i haven't been updating daily, been busy.

Anyways **enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chad's P.O.V**

Lunch time.

Melissa and I were sitting down at the restaurant waiting for Sonny.

I glanced at the watch.

Then I saw her through the window running.

"She's here," I kept my arms around Melissa.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Sonny was out of breath.

I wonder what happened.

"Oh it's ok Sonny, so what do you want to eat?" Melissa smiled.

"Im full, waters fine." Sonny sat in front of me and Melissa.

I ordered water and soon Sonny was breathing normally.

"I can't wait! Today's going to be so much fun." Melissa giggled.

I felt uncomfortable holding my sister like this and seeing Sonny right there.

"Neither can I." I could see Sonny's smile was fake.

After eating Melissa hoped into the front seat while sonny was at the back.

We drove for a good 15 minutes till we reached a wedding shop.

Sonny and Melissa got out.

"Well girls I leave you here, I have to go to set. Have fun." And with that I drove off.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

I can't believe Chad just left me here.

Melissa dragged me inside the shop, she was almost jumping.

I could see that she was really happy

"I can't wait for my wedding!" she stated as the dresser was measuring her size.

I just gave away another smile.

After that the dresser asked me to stand up and started to do the same.

After that Melissa asked me to choose the material.

Why was she making me do all the work? But at least I was having fun.

She was picking out a wedding dress; I looked at myself in the mirror and back to Melissa.

She was really beautiful compared to me.

I looked down at my shoe till she was finally finish.

She rush to me happily. "Chad is on his way."

"Where are we going next?" I asked patiently.

Every minute I spend with her killed me because each conversation we have always include Chad. I was dying, can't she see it?

Chad's car was now waiting outside.

We went back in out normal position.

"Thanks a lot for helping Sonny" Chad glanced at me from his rearview mirror.

I just gave away another fake smile that was the only thing I could do.

"No problem." Then I looked over to the mirror.

I know this road. "Hey Chad why are we going to the mall?"

"Oh, shopping." Melissa giggled.

I seriously didn't know why I had to come with but I had nothing better to do.

As we walked through the mall everyone was staring at us. Well mostly at Chad and Melissa.

I felt like the third wheel. It was agonizing.

We went to a shop and started to try on things.

"This would look good on you Sonny!" Melissa was holding up a bikini.

"I don't plan on going to the beach." I shrug,

"But, Sonny c'mon. It's their last piece." She was holding it on my face.

I didn't know why it mattered so much but I just agreed.

We bought a lot of beach clothes which was weird.

Chad decided it has been a long day and took me home.

Before I could open the car door he stopped me.

"Sonny, wedding is in two days." He reminded me.

"I know."

"Just remember ok."

I nodded "How could I ever forget."

He shrugged and finally said our goodbyes.

* * *

**Chad's P.O.V**

I woke up with the sunlight shining on my face.

Melissa opened the curtains already and is now pacing around my room.

I rubbed my eye and looked at her.

"Uh… Good morning to you too."

She looked directly into my eye.

Hers was full of excitement.

"C'mon sleepy head! Your wedding day's today!!" She pulled me out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" She was dragging me to the bathroom now.

She pointed inside and ordered me to take a bath.

I did exactly what she said.

I got out with a bathrobe wrapped around my body.

She pushed me harshly into a chair.

I was pretty shocked.

She claps her hands and a bunch of make up and hair artist came rushing in.

Everything was going too fast.

"What the hell!" I screamed.

Melissa just smiled "Go with it." She looked at the clock.

I looked at it too. It says 8:15 am.

I couldn't believe I was awake this early in the morning.

She headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Well the bride needs to get ready too!" she giggled and rush down stairs.

I heard a car engine zoom of quickly.

"And there she goes." I hissed to myself.

My wedding was in 2 hours!

That thought gave me an adrenaline rush.

Soon everyone was gathered around me and started doing what they were supposed to do.

I sighed and stared at the mirror.

I hope things would work out the way I planned.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

The doorbell woke me up from the slumber I wished to never be awakened.

I looked at the clock; it was 8:35am.

I jumped out of my bed and rush through the door.

It was Melissa.

"Melissa, what are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be getting ready by now?"

She smiled "Im here because your going to help me out." She smiled.

"Me?"

"Yes you, now c'mon." she pulled me into her car.

I was shocked by how fast she was driving.

She stopped in front of a house.

I haven't been to this side of town before.

It was so grand.

She stepped out of the car and I followed her.

I felt very awkward just wearing my pajamas.

A guy came and greeted the both of us.

Melissa nodded and the guy took me into a room while Melissa went to a different one.

They started to do my hair and make up.

Then after I was done they took out a beautiful most amazing dress I have ever seen.

It was white with some golden prints in it.

It was a tube gown.

They told me too put it on.

I smiled "You got it all wrong, im not the bride, the girl on the other room is."

They insisted that it was supposed to be mine.

Maybe Melissa got a much more beautiful gown so I agreed to put it on.

It looked like a wedding dress but without a veil or flowers.

The moment I went out Melissa was just wearing a plain golden dress.

It had silver prints on it and it wasn't fluffy like mine.

She said that she liked it that way and smiled.

We both glanced at the clock.

It was 9:45am.

Wedding was in 15 minutes.

She dragged me into a white hummer stretch.

It was so extraordinary and we were driving faster now.

I grabbed onto my seat.

It was 9:58am when the limo finally stopped.

I let out a big sigh looking outside the window.

Were outside the most amazing church.

I tried not to break down crying,

The man I love is getting married and not to me.

Chad loved someone else and after this day Chad can never be mine.

It was the end.

I faked a smiled.

Melissa got out first which was very odd.

Everyone was already inside except for Chad's dad.

I could see my mom somewhere in the crowd.

All the flower girls went into the aisle and did the ritual.

It was soon Melissa's turn.

I deeply sighed feeling my heart breaking.

I felt someone putting something on my hair.

It was Melissa veil.

"What are you doing? Your next!" I whispered.

She handed me the flowers and hugged me.

I was so confused.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes and broke into a smile.

"You didn't think I would get married to my own brother did you."

"Your own brother?" I said loudly. "Chad's your brother!"

She nodded and patted my shoulder.

"Now go out there and make your dream come true." She smiled as she took another way to sit in her assigned place.

I walked down the aisle.

Everything was blurry,

Like it was all a dream.

I didn't want to wake up from it.

My eyes were teary.

Soon everything became clear.

I could see mom crying,

Other people were staring at me.

I looked straight and I could see the priest.

Waiting there patiently.

Then a figure that I longed to see appeared.

Chad Dylan Copper was standing straight staring at me.

He looked incredibly handsome.

When I got on at the end of the aisle I quickly hugged him.

Chad stroked my hair and whispered "I love you so much Sonny Monroe."

I held back my tears as he continued "Will you marry me?" he kneeled down holding a ring on his hands.

"Yes!" I said proudly.

He slipped the ring into my finger and smiled.

"Great! Now let's get married!" He took my hand.

I couldn't help but smile as we walked up to the priest.

* * *

**Sonny's P.O.V**

The reception was just magical.

I was so glad it was over,

And now here I am in Chad's arms.

I looked into his eyes.

"What?" he asked gently.

"What's the bathing suite for?" I asked.

"Wedding without a honeymoon? That wouldn't be right." I giggled and so did he.

"So where are we going for our honeymoon?" We intertwined our hands.

"You'll see" he pulled me in closer and kissed my forehead.

* * *

**Chapter 6 coming soon.**

**Thank you** for reading.

Please **Review.**

Shout out to my viewers!

**Love you all!**


End file.
